Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known.
Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. FIG. 2 shows a common implementation block diagram of a digital camera of a vehicle with a Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) signal output to a vehicle head unit/display in the vehicle.